


Housewarming Party

by gorgawesome



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breathplay, Keith has some repressed desires, Keith is a bad bad boy, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Shiro and Lance don't seem to know what blinds are for, Voyeurism, a bit of, spying on your neighbours is wrong Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgawesome/pseuds/gorgawesome
Summary: Keith didn't understand why his neighbors were so allergic to keeping their blinds shut, but in the past month since Shiro and Lance had moved in next door, he'd seen more bare ass and dick than in the whole of his life combined.





	Housewarming Party

**Author's Note:**

> Some friends and I were talking about kinks and we agreed that exhibitionism/voyeurism is a good...

Keith didn't understand why his neighbors were so allergic to keeping their blinds shut, but in the past month since Shiro and Lance had moved in next door, he'd seen more bare ass and dick than in the whole of his life combined. Granted, it wasn't hard to look at Shiro and Lance's bodies and Keith had often found himself peaking out through his own open blinds to see if he could spot a flash of bronze, or pale flesh, his heart rate picking up when Lance would go streaking by, or Shiro passed at a much more leisurely pace.

For the past month, he had been trying to work out whether the two are dating or not and to be perfectly honest, he still wasn't sure. Lance just seemed like the naturally touchy-feely, physically affectionate kind of person and while Shiro was more reserved, he always touched Lance in some way too. But Keith had never seen them kiss, or even so much as hug.

Until one night, when he was watching TV, his living room window facing his neighbors' bedroom. The one room where Shiro and Lance on occasion actually closed their blinds, o miracle of miracles. And now, Keith understood why when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye and his attention switched from his TV to look out through his blinds. His breath caught in his chest as he saw Lance's unmistakable dark skin, contrasting beautifully with Shiro's lighter tone as the man's large hands cupped the man's slender waist and hips.

They were pressed flush together, kissing from what Keith could see and... oh god... Their bed's headboard was pressed up right against the window, giving Keith the perfect view of Shiro easily picking Lance up and throwing him onto the bed. He could even see the way the smaller man bounced on the mattress, all long-limbed and loose. And as many times as Keith had seen so much of his neighbors' naked bodies, he had never seen them aroused. Shiro was more of a shower, his cock about as long and thick aroused as it was when flaccid.

Keith hadn't even noticed when he'd gravitated from his couch to stand at his window, swallowing thickly as Shiro climbed onto the bed on top of Lance and ran his hands over Lance's long legs, squeezing his thighs and taking Lance's cock in his hand, stroking him fast and hard. Lance writhed under Shiro and Keith could only imagine what he sounded like. He imagined Lance's normally loud and expressive voice to be reduced to a breathy, whiny mess. He imagined Lance to beg, to be impatient. 

He pressed the heel of his palm to his erection, straining inside his jeans as he watched his neighbors. He let his head fall to rest against the trim running around the edges of his window, chewing on his lip, body hot and heart racing. God, this was so wrong. He shouldn't be watching. Just because they didn't draw their blinds wasn't an invitation for Keith to perv on them like some... like some creepy degenerate.

It still didn't stop Keith from undoing his jeans and wrapping his hand around the base of his cock once he'd managed to push his pants and underwear out of the way with his eyes still glued to the view outside of his window.

Shiro had one of Lance's legs thrown over his shoulder by now, his mouth moving in what must have been purred filth as he worked his fingers inside his partner. Lance for his part was... God, the way he moved... Arching and bucking back onto Shiro's fingers, his hands scrambling for purchase, before he settled on gripping onto the window sill. Keith's hand tightened on his cock, precum already drooling from his tip when Lance threw his head back, his brows furrowed and lips parted on a moan. The smirk that spread across Shiro's lips had a shiver racing down Keith's spine, the hand on his cock like a vice before he started to slowly stroke himself. It kinda felt like he was in some bad porno. This kind of shit didn't happen in real life.

But here he was, jerking it to his hot neighbors fucking. A barely contained moan slipped past his lips when Shiro pulled his fingers out of Lance and took his own cock in his hand, guiding it to the other man's hole, before he thrust in, making Lance's spine bow out and then quickly press back against the mattress, the leg not thrown over Shiro's shoulder wrapping around the larger man's waist.

Jesus, the way Shiro fucked Lance... Keith would later be embarrassed about the whimper he let loose as he fisted his cock fast and hard, matching Shiro's pace. The man was practically pounding into Lance. Keith panted harshly, his hips twitching into his hand as it flew over his cock, squeezing around the head in an effort to emulate what it must have felt like inside Lance. Tight, hot. His breath hitched when Shiro's hand moved to wrap around Lance's throat, making Keith's balls tighten with imminent release as his own hand brushed over his neck, palm bumping against his Adam's apple.

"Oh fu--" He groaned, moaning as he came harder than he could ever remember, his eyes huge as he watched Shiro press down on Lance's neck, his hips stuttering in their pace against the man's ass, before he buried himself as deep as he could inside Lance, his hips twitching and grinding as he came inside his lover.

Lance lay limp under Shiro, his own muscles twitching as he came all over himself, his hands wrapped loosely around Shiro's wrist, until the man moved his hand away from Lance's neck.

Keith lazily stroked himself still, the last of his orgasm drooling lazily all over his fingers, the tight coil of heat low in his belly slowly unraveling, leaving him feeling light and dizzy. He let go of his cock and closed his blinds just as Shiro leaned down to kiss Lance, his whole demeanor softening.

That had been enough. Keith had seen too much as it stands. He wasn't about to invade his neighbors' privacy during the most intimate part of their coupling.

It was with no small amount of guilt and shame that Keith dragged himself over to his bathroom to clean up, knowing that if this ever happened again, he would still watch, still do this all over again. He glared down at his cock, before shaking his head and tucking himself back into his pants.

His show was long over by the time he made it out to his living room again, but his phone was flashing with a new text message from where he'd left it on the cushions. He frowned as he picked up and unlocked the device, not having expected any communication on a Thursday evening. 

When he opened the text, he very nearly dropped his phone.

'Hey Keith, it's Lance ;P Shiro and I are doing a housewarming party this Saturday and you're invited, neighbor! Shoot me :finger guns: if you're coming, or :sad kitty face: if you can't. Hope to see you there!'


End file.
